


【虫铁】秘密的玫瑰

by IceMoonCake



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake





	【虫铁】秘密的玫瑰

【虫铁】秘密的玫瑰  
中世纪传说风AU│私设注意  
少年骑士虫x夺权复朝皇帝铁  
白面包、烟熏三文鱼与苹果酒，ooc预警

 

「 遥远的、秘密的、不可侵犯的玫瑰  
在我关键的时刻拥抱我吧；那儿    
这些在圣墓中或者在酒车中  
寻找你的人，在挫败的梦的骚动 」 

 

Peter Parker第一天进军营的时候就遇到了麻烦。  
他没有给领他进门的小兵任何好处，所以现在他房间里的人都围着他，打算给他一点教训；为首那个叫Flash，是他隔壁村的同伴，比他早进来三天，就已经跟营房里的所有人都混熟了。  
噢，说是“伙伴”也许并不合适，其实他从小就喜欢欺负Peter，比如在玩耍时将Peter推下河什么的。Peter也不知道Flash是为什么看自己不顺眼，但是此刻需要面对的问题是有八个人堵在他身边，且来者不善。  
要打一架吗？他不怕，但他并不希望新来第一天就闹得不好收场。  
“你们在干什么？”一把沉稳又充满磁性的声音响起。  
众人回头望去，Peter勉强从人堆里挤出脑袋来，他看到一个褐色头发的男人抱着自己的包裹走进来，“这里是不是C号营房？”  
“很抱歉你走错了，但你可以留下来，我们有余兴节目。”Flash兴奋地指指Peter，“我们正打算跟他玩有趣的游戏。”  
“不了。”Tony背过身去，“我赶时间。”

目送Tony关上门之后Flash揪起Peter的衣领，拳头快要到Peter脸上的时候，监督者进来了，怒斥道：“都围在一起做什么？还不快点按军规整理自己，五分钟之后集合！”  
Peter却想到那个转身离开的男人。是他叫来了监督者吗？  
看来他是个好人。  
他才想着，向右转的时候就看见那个男人站在隔壁队伍里，他的年龄看起来比自己要大一点，大概二十五六岁的样子，他的眼睛很大很漂亮，阳光落在他的眼瞳里。  
隔壁的Ned不作声色地踩了他一脚，他连忙集中精神，幸好训练官并没留意到这个站在队伍末尾悄悄走神的少年，否则他们这一队的人是一定免不了惩罚的。

“Hey, I, I am Peter. ”晚饭后Peter终于找到机会跟Tony打了个招呼，“Peter Parker. ”  
他对面前有些手足无措的少年感到陌生，但他还是友好地回应道：“Tony. ”  
“今天……谢谢你。”  
Tony想了一下，是走错房间时无意中救下的那个新兵，他笑了：“是你。”  
“是的，我……”Peter还想说点什么，远处有人向Tony挥了挥手，Tony很抱歉地说：“对不起，我有点事情必须去做，我们下次再聊。”  
“好的，再……见。”最后一个尾音轻轻落下留在风里，少年望着那个挺拔的背影从自己身后的方向慢慢离开。

 

正值夏季，酷暑难耐。午饭过后大家打算偷偷地到河边，享受休息日里难得的清凉。Peter本来不想去的，但是Ned拉着他，一再保证自己会陪在他身边，不给Flash任何陷害Peter的机会。他心里也明白要跟方队里的人打好关系，多个朋友总比多个敌人要好。  
Ned的承诺并没有兑现，在河边几乎所有人都脱了衣服，跳到清凉的河水中去；Peter躲在树荫下，把帽子摘下来在手中扇着风。过了一会，又有一群人嬉笑着向河岸走来，Peter抬头望去，看到一张熟悉的脸。  
他并不敢过去跟Tony打招呼，因为很多人簇拥在Tony身边，好像Tony是他们的光一样。Tony太出众了，他是当之无愧的焦点，在复杂的社交游戏中也面面俱到、游刃有余。顿时一种微妙的自卑感从心底中暗暗产生，Peter觉得，自己大概是最不应该站在他身边的那一个。  
突然有人在Tony耳边说了什么，他望向这边，发现了自己；Peter连忙站起身，拍了拍身上的草。Tony走到他面前，“Hi. ”  
“你为什么不去游泳？”难得的假日，在美好的河岸边，这个少年却坐在草堆里，热得满身是汗。  
“Hi, Ton-Tony, ”Peter紧张地有点结巴了，“我，我不会游泳。”  
Tony好像看穿了他的不合群与不知所措，迟疑了一下，把手搭在他的肩膀上，仿佛他们是认识多年的好友一样亲近，勾着他往河岸走去。  
“年轻人学东西很快的。”Tony说，“Rhodes可以教你。”  
不远处一个笑容爽朗的男人向他们招了招手。

Peter站在木板搭建的简易小码头上，往下一看，清澈的河面波光粼粼。这片河岸位于大陆的最西端，虽然军队已经挑了地形最平稳的地方扎训练营，但是实际上这片水域还是有一定深度的，今天是静风天气，水流并不湍急。Peter费了一点力气才成功跟Ned一起入营，Ned跟其他人一样，从小就爱玩水，游泳技术不错。而他自五岁那年被Flash推进河里过之后，就从此对游泳敬而远之。  
“好了，孩子，你可以尝试一下。”Rhodes拍了拍他的肩膀，“就按我刚才说的去做。”  
“不，Mr.Rhodes，我……”Peter后退了一步，却撞上了一个温热的怀抱，淡淡的小雏菊的味道钻进他的鼻腔。  
“没关系的，Kid，”Tony的声音在耳畔响起，他再次勾住Peter的肩膀，引着他往前走去，“学会游泳对士兵来说很必要，不要害怕，慢慢来，我会在你身边的。”  
我会在你身边的。  
Peter在那一刻清楚坚定地告诉自己，他不可以让Tony对他失望，任何方面都不可以。他深呼吸了几下，还没来得及实践刚才学到的短暂的游泳课程，身后突然有一股强大的力量冲撞上他的背，Tony狠狠地把他往旁边一推，然后掉进了河里。  
“先生！”  
他被推倒在木码头上，却又迅速站起，毫不犹豫地跟着跳了下去。

Rhodes声色俱厉地指挥着他们方队里的伙伴，“抓住那几个小鬼头！别让他们跑了！”随即Flash跟另外几个平日里特别喜欢跟Peter过不去的男孩就被推嚷着带到Rhodes面前，Flash用手挡着脸，躲避着可能到来的拳头：“我不是故意的！我不想推他的！”  
“还在狡辩！”Rhodes踹了他一脚，Flash捂着肚子滚到地上，“你不想？你鬼鬼祟祟地躲在我们后面，趁着Tony走到最前面就伸手去推，你当我们这里的人都是瞎子！”  
本来大家就都是偷跑出来的，下河前都把衣服脱了个干净，等上岸时身体被太阳一晒，穿上衣服回军营去，就可以瞒天过海。Tony被硬生生推下河，先不说他会不会游泳，被呛到就是肯定的，身上也会湿透，事情一旦暴露，决计会被监督者惩罚的。  
“你为什么推他？”Rhodes揪着Flash的衣领，把他从干硬的木板上捞起来，Flash浑身都是沙石跟灰尘，“你进军营多久了？胆子这么大？”  
“你为什么推我？”  
一只湿漉漉的手臂攀上了木码头，Tony从水里露出脑袋，然后漂亮地翻到了木码头上，“我会游泳，但我讨厌别人暗算我。”  
“我，我只是想——”  
Rhodes怎么看都觉得有些不对劲，“Peter呢？”  
“Peter？”Tony不明白他的意思。  
“他刚才还在这——”Rhodes终于想起，“不对，他跟在你身后跳了下去！”

 

“咳，咳咳……”  
睁开眼，头顶上是熟悉的白色帐篷顶，Peter咳嗽着，胸口闷痛。  
Ned抱着一盆水走进来，看到醒来的Peter，连忙冲过来拍了拍他的背，“Bro？你感觉怎么样？”  
Peter喉咙也在痛，他说不出话来。他指指自己的喉咙跟左胸，又指了指周围空荡荡的床位，最后用右手在Ned面前画了一个问号。  
“你换营房了，现在咱俩住一个房间，”Ned给他喂了点水，“现在是午饭时间，大家都出去了。”  
Ned告诉他，木码头处的水位前几天有所上涨，因为他们是外乡人所以并不知晓。而其他本地人水性极佳，并不在意。Peter跳下河之后，扎进了很深的水里，晃了几下就看不到人了，是Tony再次下水将Peter救上来的。Peter溺水了，竟一直昏迷到第二天中午。他们编造出Peter中暑的谎言，营房也是Rhodes以Ned与Peter关系很好便于照顾为由拜托监督者更换的。  
“你跟隔壁的很熟吗？”Ned问，“他们都至少在这里待了一年了。”  
Peter摇摇头。

晚饭的时候Peter的体力恢复了不少，Ned扶着他走到食堂去；往日里必定会走过来嘲笑他的Flash一看到Peter本人，竟默不作声地收拾了餐具，从长桌的另一侧退出去了。  
“据说他被隔壁的老兵跟监督者都教训得很惨，”Ned低声说，“监督者好像跟他们关系特别好。”  
不远处有人跟Ned打了个招呼，示意他到前面去，Ned将Peter扶到一个空座上歉疚地看了他一眼；Peter没给他道歉的机会，嘱咐他好好完成任务，一再表示自己状态很好。  
Peter来的时候已经有点晚了，于是他心安理得地留到最后，慢慢地吃完了才走出去。帐篷外Tony跟Rhodes正在聊天，Rhodes向Peter笑了笑，转身离开了。  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
“我很好，先生。”

他们躺在一个低矮的小山坡的草坪上，清爽凉快的微风一阵阵地从面上拂过，头顶上是满布繁星的美丽夜空。Peter告诉对方自己跟Flash的过节，说起自己的家乡，爱他的婶婶May Parker以及她在门前种植的鲜花。他甚至为Tony唱了一小段他小时候从吟游诗人那听来的民谣。  
“你的家乡一定是个有趣又美丽的地方。”  
“那您呢，先生？”  
许久都没有得到回应的Peter大着胆子转过脑袋去看旁边的Tony。微风吹起Tony的额发，他的睫毛很长，随着眨眼的动作一颤一颤的。星光映在Tony的瞳孔中，明亮美丽，像极了一点泪光。  
他觉得自己可能失言了。  
“我的家乡——就在这里。”Tony低声说，“这片土地，这些人民。”  
“噢。”Peter没想太多，连忙转移话题，“您喜欢小雏菊吗？”  
Tony楞了一下，Peter又说，“我在您身边总会闻到小雏菊的香气，所以猜想您会不会很喜欢小雏菊？”  
“——那是因为我枕头下会压着一些花瓣，具体是什么花我并不清楚，”Tony说，“我该庆幸我不喜欢杀鱼吗？”  
两人一道笑了起来。  
“May也种过小雏菊，所以我对这个味道很熟悉。”Peter双手环在脑后，“每次闻到您身上小雏菊的香味，我就觉得好像回到了家一样。”  
Tony刻意忽略了少年话语中无心的暧昧：“那你呢，你喜欢什么花？”  
“玫瑰。”  
“玫瑰？”  
他们所在的帝国在大陆的西南部，玫瑰是一种奇异美丽的花朵，据说只生长在北境，那里远不如帝国温暖潮湿。Peter说，他在很小的时候，某一天有一位女性，穿着连着帽子的白色丝绸长袍，来到他家门前。她自我介绍说自己是周游列国的吟游诗人，Peter给了她一些水跟食物，她便向Peter讲述了一部分自己的经历。  
她环视四周，望到Parker家的花田，她说：“我在北境，看到一种很美丽的花。它是红色的，有层层繁复的花瓣包裹住中心，花茎上长满了锋利的刺。玫瑰是爱的象征，但是，想要得到玫瑰，需要付出很大的代价，要有毁灭自己的信念。当花瓣散落散尽时，它的生命就会结束。”  
“玫瑰，是最遥远的、最秘密的、无可侵犯的。”Peter重复了他从诗人那里听到的那句诗，“虽然我还没有见过玫瑰，但我希望总有一天能够亲眼看看它。”  
“你会见到它的，”Tony说，“而我也会在你身边。” 

 

从那天起，Peter跟Tony的关系似乎越来越亲近。他们一起练习射箭、剑术，还经常在暮色四合的傍晚，一块到那个低矮的草坡去聊天看日落。Ned问起的时候，Peter只说Tony是指导自己的前辈，他们的目标都是成为最优秀的骑士。  
Tony是个不太会照顾自己的人，于是Peter偶尔会帮他收拾房间。Peter总是很希望能为Tony做点什么，Tony实在拗不过，又十分信任Peter的品德，只好同意。这天，他在清洁的时候，从床板下摸出一个白色包袱。  
“这是什么？”  
包袱被压平了黏在床板上，质感很好，是丝绸做的，居然没有沾染一点尘埃，像是新藏起来不久的。Peter不敢乱动，但他还是忍不住捏了一下，里面好像是衣服，而且也是他没有接触过的高档物品。  
虽然他知道自己的身份绝不能跟Tony相比，但是他确实从来都只将Tony当成一个很棒的容易相处的朋友。直觉告诉他，这一切，包括Tony本人，都不简单。

 

几天之后，军营里的第一个假期来临了。为了避开拥挤的人群，Peter跟Ned特地在营房里留到最后才走，待军营中的人几乎走得干干净净之后，Peter才出了门。在他扭头跟Ned聊天的时候，他看到Tony所在的营房前出现了一位不速之客，那人背对着自己，看不出来是谁。而Tony迅速地走出来，将来者迎了进去。  
他是什么时候来的？自己竟然没有留意到。  
“怎么了？”Ned也循着Peter的视线望去，一种偷窥的罪恶感顿生，他连忙拉住Ned往外走去：“没什么，快走吧，城门要关了。”

Tony打量着来客。  
他穿着红色的斗篷，低着头，任由长长的巫师一样的尖帽子遮挡住脸部，看不清容貌。  
“你不应该贸然来这里找我。”Tony压低了声音说，“万一被发现了……”  
来者发出一声轻笑，声音甜美动听，他摘下斗篷的帽子，长长的褐色卷发舒展开来，那张精灵一般的脸蛋终于暴露在空气之中，竟然是一个美丽的女孩。  
“我知道今天这里不会有外人，况且我已经设了咒术，从我进来的那一刻起，没有人能够看到我们两个，或者听到这里的一点声音。”  
“好吧，” Tony深呼吸了一口气，“欢迎妳来到帝国，北境之国Maximoff的公主，Princess Wanda. ”

 

 

 

【虫铁】秘密的玫瑰（中）  
中世纪传说风AU│私设注意  
少年骑士虫x夺权复朝皇帝铁  
白面包、烟熏三文鱼与苹果酒，ooc预警  
本章有幻红HE.

 

「 那个亲眼看到    
钉穿了的手和接骨木十字架的皇帝    
在德鲁德的幻想中站起，使火炬黯淡，    
最后从疯狂中醒来，死去；  
他曾遇见    
范德在燃烧的露水中走向远方  
走在风中从来吹不到的灰色海岸上，  
他在一吻之下丢掉了爱玛和天下 」

 

“这种称谓我已经听烦了，Stark。”  
Tony第一反应就是堵住她的嘴。而Wanda只轻飘飘地看了他一眼，Tony觉得自己的手臂似乎有千斤重，根本抬不起来。  
“我明白你心里在想什么，我听得见，Tony。”Wanda说，“抛却皇室之间的客套吧，叫我Wanda就行了。”  
Tony给她倒了杯水。  
“你们这也太热了，”Wanda把斗篷脱下，Tony无语地看了她一眼，“现在已经是六月了——在这片大陆上，好像就只有你们北境之国会是长年严寒，冰天雪地的。”  
他们已在书信中秘密交流过一段时间，既然Wanda希望跟他平等地对话，Tony也就暂时放下自己了高贵姓氏背后的礼节。  
“所以妳今天是来干什么？”  
Wanda只传信来说不日即来拜访，只字不提自己的来意。Tony猜了好几天都没猜到，因此也没有办法作出应对之策，打算以不变应万变。  
“我是来跟你结盟的。”Wanda语气坚定地说，“我，Wanda Maximoff，作为北境之国的公主，希望能与Tony Stark结盟。”  
“……这不是一个有趣的玩笑，Princess Wanda。”Tony正色道，“北境之国如果想要跟我结盟，不应该由妳出面，应该由Pietro陛下本人，派遣使者秘密地到来。”  
“不是的，Tony，这跟你与我哥哥会不会达成盟约没有关系。”Wanda重复了一遍，“是我，Wanda Maximoff想要跟你结盟。”  
纵然是惊才绝艳的Tony也必须承认，他真的猜不到这个小女巫的来意。

Maximoff兄妹的感情一直很好，但最近他们之间爆发了严重的矛盾。Pietro打算将自己的妹妹嫁给帝国来，Wanda多次拒绝，却都没有用。Pietro已经跟Hammer商讨过婚礼，并将她软禁在北境之国的皇宫里。Wanda是北境之国最有天赋的魔法师，她从宫中逃脱，经过长途跋涉，来到了帝国，希望能够与Tony Stark结盟，推翻Hammer，让她哥哥彻底放弃这门婚事。  
Tony又谨慎地打量了面前的小女巫一次。  
“没错，我跟Hammer有过一面之缘，我看得出来他身上没有真正的皇族血统，在哥哥第一次告诉我他打算为我筹办婚事的时候，我已经跟他大吵一架。后来我通过秘典，掌握了占星术，断断续续地推算出线索，终于在数日前窥探出真相。”  
那正好是他们之间的最后一次传信的时候。  
Tony沉默着，什么都没说。Wanda直视那双焦糖色的漂亮眼睛，“你，Tony Stark，才是帝国真正的皇帝。”  
虽然他第一次收到Wanda的来信时就已经有了这种预感，但他没有想过，Wanda居然能够真正知晓他的身份。  
二十年前，帝国的皇帝是Howard Stark。他身边的亲信背叛了他，与外敌相勾结，在一次外巡时杀死了皇帝Howard跟皇后Maria。帝后被刺杀的消息一传来，Howard的老朋友Obadiah Stane将小王子Tony Stark秘密地藏到了一个农夫的家里，留下了Stark皇室的唯一血脉。Hammer一族顺势登上了王座，将Stark皇室的支持者屠杀殆尽。那位亲信在当了数年皇帝之后暴毙，他的儿子Justin Hammer成为了现任的国王。  
“我知道你有在培养自己的势力，Tony，但是这远远不够。那个Hammer没有帝王的才能，你们帝国的边境持续在作乱，连国土的边界都很快要后退了。”  
帝国边境有一个叫做十戒帮的野蛮部落，Hammer持续地向他们求和，不惜割让国土。而他本人本性奢靡，好逸恶劳，不断地剥削人民，这也是Tony Stark复国的机会之一。  
“妳想得到什么？”Tony问，“妳跟我结盟的基础是什么？伤害我的国家与子民的事情我绝对不会做。”  
“我只想证明，我哥哥是错的。”  
Tony笑着摇摇头，显然这个答案不能让他满意。  
Wanda犹豫了着，耳根发红：“我……”  
“彼此信任是结盟的前提。我不会泄露任何秘密的，姑娘。”  
“我要向哥哥证明，他的眼光是错的。他连Hammer是不是真正的帝王都看不出来，他不应该以阶级去判断一个人是否高贵。他应该倾听我的意见，而不是一意孤行。”Wanda闭着眼睛，“我认识一个很棒的异国魔法师，他叫Vision，是个平民——我希望我们的感情可以得到哥哥的祝福。”  
“仅此而已？”Tony怀疑自己的耳朵。  
“Exactly. ”

Wanda离开之前，Tony揶揄道：“你就是这样来的？在墙上画个圈？还好意思说自己长途跋涉，幸好这里没有外人，突然从墙里钻出一个人来，他们估计会把妳抓起来绑在十字架上，点火——”  
然后他差点被Wanda掐住脖子。  
“魔法也是有限制的好不好？传送的距离是有限制的好不好？我能在几天之内从北境之国赶到你的帝国来已经很不容易了！我前几次传信的时候就已经送了你那么贵重的东西，你还敢质疑我的魔法？”  
“好了好了，my princess，路上小心。”Tony揉了揉她的长发，“妳会传送到野外的高山上，然后再穿过森林，越过海洋，翻过雪山，躲避暴风雪，安全回到皇宫的，对吗？”  
“Absolutely. ”Wanda握住他的手，“我会期待，你登上王座的时刻。”  
“对了，还有一件事，”Tony拉住Wanda正打算松开的手，“妳能不能想办法给我送点玫瑰来？”  
“……”

假期过后，Peter顺利地回到训练营。那天晚上他照常去找Tony吃晚饭，Tony却说自己有事，让他吃完饭后自己到草坡去。  
太阳还未完全落下。在他平时与Tony一起看星星的地方，摆着一束用布条扎起来的奇异的美丽花朵。它是红色的，有着层层叠叠的花瓣，花茎上长满了锋利的刺。Peter的心怦怦直跳。他一步步地走近，弯下腰，不敢伸手去触碰。  
Tony的声音从背后传来：“喜欢吗？”  
“先生，我，我……”  
“我说过你会看见它的。”似乎看穿了少年的所有心情，Tony把手搭在Peter的肩膀上，说：“这就是你一直梦想着的玫瑰。”  
Peter颤抖着，一副不可置信的样子。胸口涌动着奇妙的感情，似乎要将他吞没。  
Tony将那束玫瑰抱起来，对着Peter微笑。他的背后是一片广阔的天空，日落的余晖洒在他的脸上，折射在花瓣的点点露水之间，投映在Peter的眼里。他想起他曾在书中读到过的一句话：“太阳和月亮从未将任何一个人照耀得如此漂亮”。  
这一切都像是梦一样。是了，只有梦境才会这么漂亮。  
在梦里发生的事情，醒来时都会忘记的，不是吗？  
于是他凑近一步，轻轻地吻在那人的嘴唇上。

 

“Peter，你最近不去找那位先生玩了么？”Ned担心地看着蜷着膝盖背对他侧躺的Peter，“你怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
“没有……”  
别看他表面上一副平静的样子，其实内心已经是惊涛骇浪了。他他他他他居然亲吻了Tony！天啊！妈啊！！Aunt May啊！！！他居然！！！吻住了Tony！！！！  
虽然Tony看着回过神来满脸涨红不断道歉的他，温柔地说着没关系，他也试图让Tony相信亲吻是他家乡特有的表达感谢的方式——不过这种谎话说出来连三岁的小孩都不会信！  
但是Tony相信了，或者说他假装相信了。他像往常一样摸了摸自己的头，说玫瑰是送给他的礼物，然后就离开了。Peter望着他的背影，却看出来一点隐藏不住的慌张。

这几天训练的强度明显加大了，连Rhodes都在偷偷抱怨。Ned悄悄问Peter知不知道发生了什么，他摇摇头。  
平时总爱抢第一的Flash鲜见地迟到了，他冲进人满为患的食堂，大声地宣布着他不晓得从哪儿听来的小道消息：“北境之国的陛下跟公主来拜访了！”  
“Princess Wanda，妳觉得这里怎么样？”Hammer将宫殿里的奢华浮夸都展露在Maximoff兄妹面前，试图讨好他们。北境之国是这片大陆上最强大的国家之一，但Pietro本人，或者说Maximoff皇室并不喜好奢靡，他不着痕迹地皱了一下眉；Wanda环视了一圈Hammer为她准备的房间，说：“我累了。”  
“那妳先休息一下，晚饭的时候我来叫妳，好吗？”  
Pietro还是很关心她的，她突然有点愧疚起来。  
“好的，哥哥。”

“Help……help……”  
Hammer满身大汗地从床上醒来。映入眼帘的是一百个少女磨破了手指为他编织的华贵锦帐；他想喝水，伸手去够的是最灵巧的匠人用边境矿区一百天产量的黄金为他打造的金茶壶、金杯子。  
那些贫民的声音在他的脑海里挥之不去，最近越发可怕了，居然每天晚上都将他从梦中惊醒。在幻觉中，他看到自己被绑在十字架上，底下燃起熊熊大火，他在愤怒的人群的面前死去。  
“No way——”  
他不会死的，Hanmmer一族的皇帝是不能就这样死去的。能够稳定他心绪的，是越来越疯狂的念头，他打算将贫民们剥削干净然后弃如敝履，这样一来，帝国就不会有贫民了。  
他将所有的想法都付诸实践，但他的妥协软弱如同投入饥饿狼群中的新鲜血肉，十戒帮并未因为Maximoff兄妹的来访而停止骚扰，甚至变本加厉了。Hammer一边安抚那个野蛮的部落，一边讨好北境之国的来客，加上晚上也睡不好，终于陷入严重的焦虑，连皇宫里的珍馐佳肴都无法下咽。  
“陛下。”  
Pietro打算向Hammer辞行。这个人实在昏庸无能，如果皇帝不作出任何改变，他认为自己需要重新考虑一下，是否能够将妹妹的幸福交到帝国的皇帝手上。  
Hammer好话说尽，才哄得Pietro多留几天。他心里很清楚，如果不能解决十戒帮的事，Pietro是不可能将Wanda嫁给他的。他很需要北境之国的力量来巩固自己的地位，况且Wanda本身就拥有世间难得的美貌。   
“传令！”

“你是说，Hammer将边境线往境内移了一个城镇的距离，割让给了十戒帮？”  
Tony捏碎了手中的杯子。  
“……那住在那里的人呢？他们怎么办？”  
Wanda叹了口气：“好像能跑的都跑了，没来得及跑的……”  
“没时间了。”Tony从屋顶上站起来，“我们拥有计划，是不是？”  
事情不如Hammer想象得那么顺利。他命令边境的守军全部后退，不听话的人要么杀了，要么流放了，但是十戒帮并不满意，他们的野心越来越大，已经不愿意跟他和谈。他们藐视帝国的法律，烧杀抢掠。  
边境的事情很快地传入了内城。民间反对Hammer的势力开始悄悄兴起，Rhodes跟Obadiah也在秘密地活动着。渐渐地，除了皇帝软弱无能以外，Hammer一族杀害前任帝后篡位的秘史竟也被当做故事流传开来。  
Justin Hammer可以杀一个人，杀十个人，但他不能杀所有的人。  
事情终于在十戒帮试图侵入内城的时候爆发，所有的军人都宣布不再为Hammer一族效忠。Tony不顾Hammer的命令，带领着最优秀的战士们冲到了最前面，Wanda匿身于城墙之上，为他们建造魔法的护盾。整个帝国，除了来客Pietro跟皇帝Hammer，几乎都加入了这场战争。  
他们所做的一切，不仅是为悼念所失去的，还是为保护现拥有的。

“现在应该拿Justin Hammer怎么办？”Tony站在高台之上，他还穿着甲胄，上面沾着这几日来他杀掉的敌人的鲜血。  
Justin Hammer被绑在十字架上，脚下是易燃的木材。他在接受帝国的审判。  
“杀了他！杀了他！”  
Tony举起自己的剑，底下骚动的人群慢慢安静下来。  
“这个帝国，是由Stark家族统一了这片土地之后才建立起来的。二十年前，这个国家的国王叫Howard Stark，他曾亲手打败过十戒帮的精锐。但是，他的亲信暗算了他，在外巡时勾结十戒帮杀死了帝后，然后取而代之。”Tony的声音意外地平静，“那个亲信，是Justin Hammer的父亲。”  
“自从Hammer一族掌权以来，帝国的力量越来越薄弱，大量的财力、物力被浪费在不必要的宫殿修葺、黄金器皿锻造上。他们甚至为了一己私欲，联合十戒帮，伤害帝国的国土与人民。为了恢复帝国的力量，在处决Justin Hammer之后，你们愿意让Stark家族重新带领帝国吗？”  
人群之中开始有平民为他欢呼。  
“The truth is, I am Tony Stark. ”

“妳早就知道了，是不是？”明明是来访问，却意外亲眼见证了变革的Pietro望着他的妹妹问道，“甚至为了不让我改变主意把妳嫁给Stark，提早跟他结盟了？”  
Wanda吃了一惊。  
“妳真的以为我看人有那么不准么？虽然在魔法上，我的天赋并不如妳，但是那些秘典，可不是只有妳能够看懂。不过，我只能算出来这个帝国姓Stark，真正的皇帝是谁，我并不知道。我带妳来，只是为了验证我占卜的结果，也就是帝国真正的继承人会不会出现……”  
“你……”  
“没错，我也打算跟帝国的皇帝结盟。”  
Wanda突然觉得搞不好Pietro连她跟Vision的事都知道了。  
“不过我没想到妳会用这么幼稚的办法，将贫民的现况投映到他的梦境里，还预言了他的死亡，让他彻底崩溃。”Wanda来不及反驳，Pietro伸手摸了摸她的头，“但很有用。”  
“我们该回去了吗？”  
Pietro摇摇头：“十戒帮的首领是Mandarin，这一次的战争，他并没有露面。我觉得事情还没有结束，但如果那个Tony Stark连收尾都做不到，那他也不配得到Maximoff皇室的帮助。”他摸着Wanda的头，然后趁她不注意狠狠地揉乱了Wanda的长发，像小时候欺负她时那样，他们之间的隔阂消失了。

 

Tony找了Peter一个晚上，连Ned都不知道Peter去了哪儿。于是他来到那个低矮的山坡，果然看到那个男孩就躺在草皮上看星星，双手一如既往地扣在脑后。  
“……你怎么样？有没有受伤？”  
Peter坐起来。这几天他都尽量跟在Tony身后，试图挡在他面前，但是Tony的剑术、骑射等课程都是拔尖的，不需要他的帮助。Peter被更多的战士挤了出来，他停在城门，后面不断有人冲上前去，撞到他的脊背也顾不上道歉。看着骑在战马上绝尘而去的Tony，他觉得，自己离对方实在太遥远了。  
“我很好，先生。”Peter低声说，“不——陛下。”  
“——对不起，我先前不敢跟你解释我的身份。”Tony心里叹了口气，“Obadiah说这样太冒险了……”  
其实Peter也隐隐猜到一些，训练营里除了入营数月不到的新兵以外，几乎都是加入军队一年以上的老兵，跟Tony的关系很好。就连训练官跟监督者，都对Tony恭敬有加。哦，那个监督者叫Obadiah Stane，看起来像是Tony的老朋友了。  
还有玫瑰，Tony居然能够找到玫瑰，并且送给了自己……  
“我理解的。”  
他们之间第一次这样无话可说。  
“您呢，您有没有受伤？”  
Peter想起Tony沾满鲜血的甲胄。他突然慌张起来，“您快坐下，我帮您检查一下身体！”  
Tony却笑了出来。  
“I am fine, kid. ”其实这时候Tony已经换了一身衣服，他把衣领微微扯开，露出丝衣下的白色布甲，“我的盟友送给我一副布甲，水滴不湿，剑刺不穿，火烧不烂。穿着它，我根本没有受伤。”  
Peter忍不住盯着他修长的手指跟袒露出来的洁白脖颈，一时失语。他想起来了，他从前帮Tony整理房间时，在床板下找到的那个包袱。  
“我很抱歉。”他突然说。  
“您送我的玫瑰已经枯萎了。”  
Tony楞了一下。现在正是夏季，而且Peter没有打理玫瑰的经验，鲜花离开土壤后枯萎是很正常的。但看那孩子的表情，似乎要哭出来的样子，他安慰的话却怎么都说不出口。  
“现在，带我去看它。”

第二天，Peter收到了一份礼物。  
在他们时常见面的那个山坡，Tony递给他一个红色的绒盒。一条银色的项链静静躺在  
绒盒里，上面还带着一个水滴形状的冰蓝色吊坠。  
“帮我带来玫瑰的那位朋友给了我一个很棒的建议。”Tony说，“她教我将鲜花花瓣制作成干花，再施展魔法将它放到宝石里做成吊坠。不要为枯萎的玫瑰而难过，它始终会陪在你身边的。”  
取代我，陪伴在你身边。  
Peter却觉得，那个吊坠不是水滴形状。  
那明明就是，他跟Tony第一次看星星时，Tony眼里那颗没掉出来的眼泪。

 

Maximoff兄妹作为贵宾，参加了Tony Stark的加冕大典。   
Pietro小声地在妹妹耳边说：“有点帅啊，Wanda，妳真的不要考虑一下？”  
Wanda给了他一个肘击。  
“我会努力站到您跟前的。”Peter那天在山坡上对他说的话又一次回荡在脑海里，Peter长高了，也变健壮了一些，但跟半年前那个瘦弱的男孩已几乎判若两人，“我一定会努力站到您跟前去的。”  
“陛下。”旁边的女祭司Pepper扶了他一下，Tony回过神来，戴上象征着Stark皇室的蓝色宝石皇冠。北境之国的主人Pietro在加冕礼完成后，正式宣布与Stark帝国结盟，北境之国将与帝国共同进退，互相扶持。

Tony亲自将Maximoff兄妹送出境外，他屏退了所有精兵，秘密地向Wanda道谢。  
“也许我应该承认，我妹妹的选择是对的。”Pietro直视着那双焦糖色的漂亮眼睛，旁边的Wanda则有点不知所措地铰着手指。  
“当然，她看人的眼光很好。”  
Tony轻笑了一下，打了个响指：“Vision，你还不现身吗？”  
“？？？”  
一个披着黑金色斗篷的男巫师悄无声息地出现在Tony身旁，Wanda目瞪口呆地看着站在自己面前、早几天还信誓旦旦地向她保证战争结束就立刻离开帝国的Vision。  
他低声说：“对不起，Wanda，这次我没听妳的。”  
“Vision的父亲是我父亲的心腹大臣，Edwin Jarvis伯爵。Wanda，我感谢妳的帮助，对于我们之间的盟约，我也绝不食言。”  
其实Tony已经私底下试探过Pietro的口风，而Pietro也不是省油的灯，两人明里暗里唇枪舌剑过好几轮之后，Tony决定向Pietro坦白Wanda跟他之间的约定。Pietro也因Wanda这次在Tony Stark复国成功的事件上忙前忙后而对自己精心保护的妹妹刮目相看，他从Tony嘴里了解到Vision的身世跟品格，对于这个人跟Wanda的感情也似乎不是不能接受了；但他对Wanda不惜帮Tony制造魔法布甲，还亲自上战场辅助的事情还是有点不爽。  
“恭喜妳，我的好姑娘。”  
Vision摘掉斗篷，露出内里的一身华贵礼服；他在Wanda面前单膝跪下，伸出右手，掌心遮在心脏前，以他家族的仪式向Maximoff皇室起誓，他会永远热爱Wanda，珍视她，保护她。

 

Peter受祭司Pepper的吩咐在城堡上眺望，看到Tony骑着白色马匹进入内城，他欢喜地跑下楼去：“陛下，您回来了！”  
“才一会没见面，不是吗？”Tony笑了笑，随后他的表情变得严肃起来。“跟我进来，Peter。”  
Vision是在天赋上不输给Wanda的天才魔法师，他为Tony建造了一个秘密的石室，这里只有得到Tony许可的人才可以进入，而且没有人能够偷窥或者窃听室内的一举一动。  
“告诉我，我可以信任你吗？”  
Peter不明白他的意思，但他虔诚地说：“您可以无条件地信任我，陛下。”  
虽然答应过Pietro不再插手Stark帝国的事情，但善良的好姑娘Wanda在临走之前，还是偷偷塞给他一封书信。信纸上面没有写一个字，只画了一个奇特的图腾。  
“十戒帮的事情还没有结束，”Tony说，“而且，我们之间有内鬼。”

Peter拿起那张纸，仔细端详那个图腾。他想他可能是见过这个图腾的，不由得压低了声音，说：“我知道有一个吉普赛女郎身上纹有这样的图腾。”  
“她在哪里？”  
“……妓院。”

 

TBC.

 

私心想给快红一个很棒的身世，再给幻红一个好的结局。  
不过应该OOC得很严重吧哈哈哈.  
因为我也很想有一个很棒的哥哥QAQ

我果然不会谈恋爱……所以上一章写得磕磕绊绊，这章就爆字数又很快乐！！！  
虫铁也别谈了快起来去打架吧！！（喂）

 

 

【虫铁】秘密的玫瑰（下）  
中世纪传说风AU│私设注意  
少年骑士虫x夺权复朝皇帝铁  
白面包、烟熏三文鱼与苹果酒，ooc预警  
本章女装梗上线.

 

「 他饱赏美景，又痛哭着埋他死去的人的坟；    
那个骄傲的、做着梦的皇帝  
把王冠和悲伤抛开  
把森林中那些酒渍斑斑的流浪者中的诗人和小丑叫来     
他曾卖了耕田、房屋和日用品   
多少年来，他在岸上和岛上找寻    
最后他终于找到了，又是哭又是笑 」

 

意料之外的回答。Tony定了定神，忍住胸口翻滚的酸意：“……我想你应该向我说明一下为什么你会知道那个女人在妓院。”  
Peter羞红着脸，但他还是坚持跟Tony解释清楚：那个妓女艳名远播，Flash有次偷偷爬墙溜进去，看到了她光洁的后背，那枚图腾就刻在她漂亮的蝴蝶骨上。回来之后，他兴奋地画了下来，甚至传阅遍了所有新兵的营房。那个图腾的样子实在太过特别，所以Peter不仅记住了，还一眼就认了出来。  
“Princess Wanda给我们这个提示，是什么意思呢？”Peter没意识到自己已经很自然地把Tony的事揽在了身上。  
“暂时还不清楚。”Tony沉吟道，“总之不要打草惊蛇。”  
他怎么能相信，自己身后只有这个一心一意追随他的男孩了呢。Peter还太年轻，他查过Peter的身世，干干净净，跟Peter告知他的一切完全相符。  
Obadiah、Rhodes、甚至Pepper……到底谁才是那个奸细？

Peter按照原定计划，一步步地往上爬。他大大小小建立了不少军功，对自己的训练要求更是严苛得令人难以想象。连Ned都以为他只是想出人头地，但只有Tony明白，Peter是在践行对他的诺言，Peter说过要站到他面前，就一定会名正言顺地站到他面前。  
就在一切都很顺利地进行着的时候，边境传来战报：十戒帮死灰复燃，此次，似乎连Mandarin也要亲自来进攻帝国了。  
“难道就没有人能够担任将军，到前线去为国效力的吗？”Tony坐在王座上发愁。虽然上次他们击退了十戒帮的部分精锐，将其赶出了国境，但是Mandarin的实力非同小可，他认为应该先下手为强。早会时帝国所有的将军都来了，但是他们都惭愧地表示，凭他们的本事，要战胜Mandarin根本不可能；Tony心里也很清楚Mandarin的强大，他不能一个个地将将士们派出去送死。  
跟心腹们探讨对策的时候，Obadiah说：对战役最有把握的，只有你，Tony Stark。  
他当然很想上战场，但是Rhodes嘴皮子都磨破了，死活不同意，连Tony是Stark皇室最后的血脉不能有任何闪失这样的话都说出来了，他实在没有办法。  
回到卧室时，一直默默跟在他身后的Pepper向他提了一个建议。

 

“……事情就是这样。那么现在，如果有人认为自己拥有才能，愿意担任将军出征的，请站上来。”  
正是明媚清晨，Tony举行了一个全国大会。他站在那日审判Hammer的高台上，向帝国的民众们宣布了战争即将延续的消息。Pepper说，有将才的人可能不在皇宫里，也许Tony可以考虑一下在平民中挑选出真正的将军。  
“是什么人都可以吗？”一个穿着麻布衣服的小女孩举手，但随即就被母亲捂住了嘴巴。  
“不限种族，不限男女。只要敢于为帝国出征，帝国将会授予他至高的荣誉。”  
说完之后他背过身去，给民众们讨论的时间。

旁边的Pepper低声说了一句有人来了，Tony转过身来，却看到一个不应该出现在这里的人。Tony故意压低的声音根本抑制不住怒火：“Peter！”  
Peter满身汗水，刚刚跑得急了，他暂时连一句完整的话都说不出来。他用力地深呼吸，使自己平静下来，过了好一会，他直起腰，面向全国的人民，说：  
“我，Peter Parker，愿意誓死为Stark一族效忠。”

“你到底要我怎么办？”Tony在书房里焦躁地走来走去，Peter就站在门边，直视那个高贵的身影，不卑不亢，也不发一语。  
除了时不时在野外击退来骚扰的外族人跟猛兽以外，Peter平时还喜欢担当帝国的「好邻居」，没事就见义勇为，积攒下不少人气。他自我举荐之后，大会上所有的人都在为Peter鼓掌欢呼，Tony Stark不可能当着子民的面食言，他被要挟住了。  
“我两天前就让Pepper把你安排去了东之森林，那里温暖宜人，离你的家乡又近，边境部落态度温和，还有很多漂亮姑娘——你非要掺和进来干什么？”  
“我不想去东之森林，陛下。”Peter的声音平静，“我希望我有资格站在您的身边，请您不要阻拦我。”  
Tony几乎要被他气笑了：“我阻拦你？我是在保护你！你才17岁！”  
还是个孩子。  
他舍不得让Peter上那个残酷的战场，那是他作为Stark的一点私心。  
“I just trying to be like you. ”  
Tony沉默了很久：“But I wanted you to be better. ”  
“这是Stark家族跟十戒帮的事情，我不希望你被卷进来，Peter。”好像全身的力气都被抽走了一般，他闭了闭眼睛，“如果你死了，我会认为那是我的责任。”  
“这也是Stark帝国跟十戒帮的事情。”Peter说，“我是帝国的一员，也是您的子民。我渴望出征，不是为了建立军功，只是想要保护您，保护Stark帝国。”

在卧室里Tony翻找出Wanda制造的那件布甲，递给Peter。  
“我没有什么可以给你的，这个你穿上吧，尽量——保护好自己。”  
Peter沉默着接过去。然后他说：  
“我不知道我什么时候才能回来，陛下，我可以为您再讲一个故事吗？”  
Tony愣了一下。  
“我很想听。”

“从前有一个水手叫做Mary，她梦想着北方的海岸和古老的宝藏，她驾驶着航船，到达了藏满黄金的神庙与失落的岛屿；狂野的暴风在海面呼啸，船下翻起乳白色的水沫，蒙蒙细雨落在她的肩膀上，但她从不停息。  
他在等待；  
敲第一下门，他从旁走过；敲第二下门，他努力尝试；敲第三下门，他默默离去；  
Tell me just one......Mary, Won’t you marry me ? *”  
Peter走上前来，看着那双曾跳跃星光与泪的漂亮眼睛，小雏菊的香味沁入心脾：“我很快就要出发了，您会等我吗？”  
“……当然，”Tony轻轻拉起Peter胸前他亲手制造的银色项链，目光落在那颗蓝色宝石吊坠上，“我会在你身边的，它也是。”  
他看着那张青涩俊秀的脸，声音酸涩：“答应我，要活着回来。”  
“我会的，先生。”Peter知道这可能是他最后一次闻到小雏菊的味道了，所以他不仅是在向Tony告别，也是在向家告别。  
“你叫对了，”Tony笑了笑，“我不喜欢听你叫我陛下，Tony，先生，都挺好的。”  
“好的，先生。”Peter乖巧地答，“那么现在，您可以给我一个拥抱吗？”  
他的声音近乎哀求，“Just a hug ? ”  
Tony揽住他的脖子，两人的嘴唇相碰。  
More than a hug. 

 

Peter出征之后Tony每天都过着很平静的生活，政务与创造，两点一线。他处理好了Hammer留下来的烂摊子，跟邻国友好建交，甚至还做了一些能够提高生产效率的发明。前线隔一段时间就会传来捷报，让他知道他的男孩是如何冲锋陷阵，带领军队获得无上荣光，所以Pepper最近已经不安慰他，也不道歉了。  
“我早就说了有将才的人会在平民里呀。”  
坐在书房里等战报的Tony瞪了她一眼。已经十天了，今天应该有消息送回来了才对。  
“我已经让所有人都保密，并且让妳把他送出城了，他为什么还会来参加全国大会？”  
“我不知道。”Pepper有点心虚地说，“也许我应该把他打晕了绑起来扔进石室？”  
“陛下想听的是真话，Mrs.Potts. ”Vision从门外走进来行了个礼，“不好的事情发生了，陛下。”

 

他坐在王座上，什么也不说，正殿内的温度几乎到达了冰点。  
底下的人跪在地上，抖抖索索，不敢抬头。  
这次出征起初还是很顺利的，Peter带领着的军队穿过森林，翻过高山；路上他们打倒了三只眼睛的狮子，杀死了会说话的龙；在平原上走了十天十夜之后，终于到达了西北边境。  
在十戒帮的基地外，他们驻扎在山上，等待进攻的机会。  
“他们的首领Mandarin拥有十个不同魔力的戒指，我观察了好几天，他本人很少出现在基地，也许他可以远距离操纵魔戒。如果幸运的话，我希望可以避免跟他正面交手，虽然我们已经打败了很多的魔兽，削弱了敌人的力量，但还是没有办法与他抗衡。”Peter严谨地陈述了自己的分析，“谁有什么想法吗？大胆说。”  
然后Flash提了一个很特别的建议。  
当晚，Peter跟队伍里另外几个长相清秀的战士偷偷地跟在从邻近部落里被召来的妓//女们身后，一人打晕了一个，将她们堵住嘴巴藏在森林里，然后换上了妓//女们的衣服。Peter留下了年龄最大的两个，承诺不会伤害她们，要求她们给自己化妆，并带进敌营。大部队则在附近待机，等他们发出信号，就全力进攻。  
一路都相安无事。虽然十戒帮的成员都用让人很不舒服的目光盯着他们看，甚至有人伸手在Peter屁股上摸了一把，但为了刺杀头目、偷取戒指，Peter全都忍了下来。那两个真正的妓//女也努力演出一副正常的样子，熟练地带他们进到营地中心的帐篷里，向正在喝酒吃肉的几个成员头目介绍道：“大人，这是我们部落里新来的姑娘。”  
帐篷最里的地方坐着一个高高在上的男人，Peter心里咯噔一下；两旁的小头目们已经搂住了另外的几个“妓//女”开始灌酒调笑，而他却面无表情，居高临下地盯着妓//女们。  
“新来的？”  
Peter走上前去。  
男人注意到他脖颈之间闪耀的银色光芒，他伸手探入Peter的衣领内侧，摸出来一条项链，蓝色宝石吊坠闪闪发亮。他一把扯住Peter的项链扔在地上。  
Peter在外袍下捏紧了拳头。  
他掐住Peter的下巴，强迫对方抬起头：“我说你们啊……都活腻了是吗？”   
“是男是女，是敌是友都分不清？”  
男扮女装的战士们一秒都没有犹豫，唰地一下亮出匕首，割断了那几个小头目的脖子。Peter却不大顺利，虽然他出手已经够快，但男人抓住了他的右手，他的刀停在男人的左胸前，不能再前进一寸，连衣服都来不及刺破。  
“救命啊！救命啊！”那两个妓//女吓破了胆，试图冲到帐篷外，男人的脸上带着被轻视的愤怒和屈辱，他打了个响指，妓//女身上的衣服燃烧起来，她们摔倒在地上。  
Peter心里暗道不好。他布置的暗号就是着火，原定计划是杀死这几个头目并偷取魔戒，再烧了这个帐篷，他的军队看到火光之后就会进攻。但Mandarin本人居然出现在了小头目们的帐篷里，计划应该已经失败了，如果不能送出消息让大家撤退，很容易全军覆没。  
“你不配跟我战斗。”Mandarin说，“滚回去，让Stark来。”  
Peter却轻笑了一声，“是吗？”  
他突然拿定了主意。扭头对帐篷内的同伴们说：“你们快走，这里交给我。”  
“Parker将军……”  
“我会牵制住这里，”他说，“照原计划行事。”

 

“之后呢，之后发生了什么？”Tony眼睛发红，殿内再度鸦雀无声，“你们就把他丢在帐篷里了？”  
Pepper连忙扶住他。Vision接过小兵们的话，继续将事情讲完：“中心帐篷烧起来之后，他们趁十戒帮的其他成员还没来得及反应，就按照原计划指挥部队进攻了。因为小头目都被刺杀了，剩下的不过是乌合之众，成功地打了他们一个措手不及。”  
“没有人知道帐篷里发生了什么事，陛下，Wanda感受到了蓝宝石的能量波动，我就立刻从北境之国赶了回来，在西北跟帝国的军队成功汇合。那个帐篷烧得什么都不剩，在废墟里我们只找到了这个。”  
那条项链就躺在Vision的手心里。  
那条Tony亲手制造的、吊坠里放有玫瑰花瓣的、Peter从不离身的项链，现在就躺在Vision的手心里。  
Tony眼前一阵阵地发着黑。  
他低声说：  
“Where is the body ? ”  
“我们没有找到，陛下。”Vision尝试着给他一点安慰，“除了这个，什么都没找到。”  
Tony没再说什么，他站起身来，从侧殿离开了。Pepper追上他的背影，Vision本来也想跟过去，但Pepper摇摇头，示意他去处理正殿里的事，包括奖赏疲惫的士兵们。

 

“我不该让他留下来，让他有机会去参加全国大会，在这件事情上我也有责任。但是Tony，你不能这样伤害你自己。”Pepper一把夺过Tony手里的酒，“我不想让你再醉下去了，无论是作为帝国的皇帝也好，还是作为Tony Stark也好，除却你所背负的责任，也请你爱惜自己。”  
Pepper是个善解人意的好姑娘，Tony喝醉的第一天，她没有阻止；Tony喝醉的第二天，她觉得不妥；Tony喝醉的第三天，她请求他稍微吃点有营养的食物；Tony喝醉的第四天，她终于砸碎了所有的酒瓶。  
“我没有想要伤害自己。”他坐在墙角，闷闷地说，“我只是难过——他还那么年轻，还是个孩子，他有爱他的婶婶，他有家。我也悔恨我自己，我不应该让他去的。”  
Pepper蹲下身来，清楚地看到他颊边的泪痕，心里颤抖了一下。  
Tony Stark背负着复国的命运，他坚韧不拔又才华横溢，从来都只以自信强大的形象示人。Pepper跟在他身边已经超过五年了，今天是第一次看到他的眼泪。

Pepper总是有办法的，总之她强迫Tony从酒精里清醒过来之后，Tony一如既往地开早会，处理政务，与别的国家结成盟友。最后的那一仗大挫十戒帮的锐气，好一段时间内他们都不能再来侵犯，加上Tony将Hammer先前搜刮的财富都分发给了人民，政策宽松柔和，帝国的经济开始慢慢恢复。  
“今天的天气很好，”Tony坐在那个他们时常一起看星星的草坡上，望着流动的云，“跟我们最后一次见面的那天一样。”  
Tony给他的恋人立了一块碑，那一小堆土的下面什么都没有。  
尽管Vision说了很多次没找到尸体，Peter可能还活着，起初Tony也愿意相信的，但是日复一日，已经过去五个月了，还是没有一点消息。于是连Pepper也阻拦不住，他每天都要来到那个充满了回忆的地方，跟空无一人的坟墓说说话。  
Peter很喜欢跟他说话的，Tony想，在他走之前，自己怎么没跟他多说一点呢。  
他把一束小雏菊放在墓碑前：“你说你喜欢玫瑰，我便送给你玫瑰；但每次你都抓住机会凑近我，能亲就亲，能抱就抱……其实你也喜欢小雏菊的，对不对？”  
他没有酒了，于是他只好清醒着；他也不在乎自己华贵的衣服会沾染上尘土，大咧咧地坐在地上，像Peter邀请他去草坡上看星星的时候那样毫不犹豫。  
“我在帝国的城邦里待了差不多三十年，我的一生都背负着沉重的命运。我很羡慕你，你来自一个我从未去过的地方，你听过古老的民谣，会跳热烈的舞，还为心爱的花朵吟唱。你拥有爱你的家人，而我却不知道身边有谁不值得信任。”  
他想了想男孩提到他婶婶时的那个表情，他继续说：“我猜想你的婶婶一定是一个美丽大方的女人，所以才能教导出你这样可爱善良的孩子。”  
“但是你骗了我，你不遵守你的诺言，既不肯只做帝国的「好邻居」，也没能再见我一面。”他抬起头，凭微风吹散他眼里的泪意，“我要怎么跟你的婶婶交待呢？Bad boy. ”

下山的时候他遇到一个穿着连着帽子的白色丝绸长袍的吟游诗人，她嘴里吟唱着不知名的歌曲；Tony本也不在意，但他们擦肩而过的时候，他清楚地听到了“Mary”、“sailor”、“treasures”等单词，他心里一跳，拦住了那位诗人。  
“我能请妳喝一杯酒吗？”  
在野外的小酒馆里，女诗人为他吟唱出那个故事的全部。  
Mary是一个水手，梦想着北方的海岸。她驾驶的帆船迷失于海洋中，但她仍在前进。  
他在等待；  
敲第一下门，他从旁错过；敲第二下门，他努力坚持；敲第三下门，他默默离去。  
Mary是一个海盗，梦想着古老的宝藏。狂野的暴风呼啸于海面，但她从不停息。  
他仍在等待；  
敲第一下门，他从旁错过；敲第二下门，他努力坚持；敲第三下门，他默默离去。  
Mary是一个水手，但她却葬身海底。她缓缓沉没，Mary仍在前行。  
他等了许久，渴望再次看到她的脸庞；但他的爱已沉入海底，她永远不会与他相爱。*

Peter会唱这首歌的，他记得住那位吟游诗人告诉过他的所有故事。他明知道自己出征可能有去无回，但他并未停下。他的项链戴在了Tony的脖子上，而他已经不在Tony身边。  
“这个故事没有结局。”女诗人看着沉默的Tony，“没有人知道他是不是找到了Mary，我们应当满怀希望。”  
Tony却摆摆手，给她留下了一点黄金与干粮，起身离去。  
“谢谢妳，”他说，“我明白了。”

 

他回到宫殿里的时候，Pepper向他打了个眼色。他带着Vision跟Pepper进了那间秘密的石室。  
“您的猜想没有错，陛下，”Vision说，“Obadiah Stane就是勾结十戒帮的奸细。”  
Wanda半年前送过来的那个图腾终于有了眉目。虽然那个身上纹有图腾的妓//女早就改名换姓离开了帝国，但Vision还是找到了线索，收拾战场的时候他亲自去给那些被打晕后藏在森林里的妓//女们松绑，向她们道歉，无意中看到跟Peter交换衣服的那个妓//女身上有一样的图腾。他提出送她们回部落，意料之内地被拒绝了。于是他隐身跟在她们后面，并且在部落里看到了与族长相谈甚佳的Obadiah，他们打算让帝国跟十戒帮打个两败俱伤，坐收渔翁之利。  
Pepper递给他一个瓶子：“这是Mr.Rhodes在那个妓//院里找到的。”  
“用了一点力气，”Vision说，“它藏在了充满另一个人的气息的地方，他在自己的衣柜里设下了传送阵，可以直接通到那个妓//女的住处，这个漂流瓶就埋在屋外的树下。那个女人是巫部落的传话人，但是她经常更换身份，所以我无法追踪她的消息。”  
“非常棒，”Tony咬牙，“他人呢？”  
“Mr.Rhodes已经把他绑起来押在水牢里了，那里只有一个气窗，他跑不掉的。”

Obadiah在看到Tony之后竟然哈哈大笑起来，他痛斥Tony是个傻子，以为自己甘愿为他作嫁衣；他没有真正的皇室血统，只能借Tony的手将Hammer拉下台，待Tony复国之后，他就会想方设法杀掉Tony，以Howard Stark密友、Tony Stark良师的身份，名正言顺地取而代之。  
“我父母的事，也是你干的？”Tony平静地问。  
事到如今已经没有什么需要隐瞒的了。  
“我还想问你一件事，”Tony说，“你把我父母的那笔财宝都藏在了哪里？”  
上一任帝后Stark夫妇在击溃过十戒帮之后，获得了关于一批神秘财宝的线索。据说这批财宝是帝王的象征，得到它的人终有一天可以征服这片大陆上所有的国家；Mandarin也是因为这笔财富，才始终不肯放过Stark家族，甚至勾结Obadiah杀死了帝后。Obadiah不愿暴露自己的恶行，但是当他外出寻找被藏匿的宝藏未果回到帝国时，Hammer已经先他一步登上了王座。  
Obadiah收起笑容。  
“你不知道？”  
Tony没懂他的意思。  
“没有人知道那笔财宝在哪里——我在你身边待了二十年，就是为了有朝一日从你嘴里问出来。”他突然变得歇斯底里，“你居然不知道？”  
“我有哪一点比不上你们Stark？”  
“凭什么你们Stark家族就是贵族？”  
Obadiah癫狂的声音在水牢里回荡，Pepper小声地说：“他疯了。”  
“我得不到的，你也不会得到，Tony Stark，你让那个孩子代替你去送死，你本来可以救他的！”  
Tony已经走到水牢门口，又折身返回，Rhodes拦住Tony，不让他冲进水里揪住Obadiah的领子再揍那个混蛋几拳。  
“那时候我只是无意中提了一下他可以成为你的棋子，你却真的这么做了，他的死你也有责任！”  
Tony的脑海里嗡嗡作响，许多画面一闪而过，包括Peter第一次向他道谢却被Obadiah的到来打断，以及那个炎热的午后他离开营房前Obadiah怂恿他去找Peter搭讪。  
“我没有。”他低声说。  
“他不是我的棋子。”  
“他是一个很优秀的骑士，我很——很爱他，并希望还能有机会去保护他、去爱他。”  
如果你死了，我会认为那是我责任。  
他也曾给过Peter什么东西，一件布甲，一个拥抱和一个吻。  
他为他授过勋，履行着他的诺言，让他上战场，还等着他回来。  
“答应我，要活着回来。”  
“我会的，先生。”  
这是真诚、善良的Peter对他撒的第一个谎，也是最后一个谎。

 

*均出自Cecile Corbel—《Mary》

 

END.

 

骗你的。

 

TBC.

我好像真的被限流得好惨啊告诉我你们能看到我吗T T

 

 

【虫铁】秘密的玫瑰（完）  
中世纪传说风AU│私设注意  
少年骑士虫x夺权复朝皇帝铁  
白面包、烟熏三文鱼与苹果酒，ooc预警  
假车与凯尔特神话警告  
最后有豆丁锤与小小基的小彩蛋~

 

「 飓风般的热爱与痛恨的时刻  
什么时候，星星在天空中被吹得四散  
象铁匠店里冒出的火星，然后黯淡    
显然你的时刻已经到来，你的狂风猛刮    
遥远的、最秘密的、无可侵犯的玫瑰花 」

 

Obadiah坚称自己不知道宝藏在哪，Tony也懒得跟他废话，在被囚禁者的咒骂声中，自由的人逐渐远去；在那个秘密的石室里，Tony拔掉瓶塞，拿出藏在里面的羊皮卷，在一张长桌上展开。上面完整地画出了这片大陆所有的国家，连边上的小岛也包括在内，右下角还有Stark的家徽。  
那竟然是一张地图。

“陛下，您怎么看？”Rhodes问。  
“标有Stark家徽的羊皮卷非常罕见，父亲一定在里面埋藏了关于宝藏的线索。”  
Vision是帝国最有天赋的魔法师，实力与北境之国的公主，天才魔法师Wanda Maximoff不相上下。他将所有的炼金器具、魔术用品都搬到石室里，查阅了无数典籍，希望可以找到答案。

十天之后，Tony应Vision的要求，独自进入石室。  
“也许接下来的画面会让您觉得不太好受，陛下。”Vision低声说，“如果您觉得有必要，请随时让我停下来。”  
他念了一道咒语，羊皮卷上升起星星点点的蓝色光芒，空中出现了正在东岸访问的Stark夫妇的影像，他们骑在白马上，聊得很开心。但在山路的拐角处，一伙强盗冲出来，刺杀了他们，连随行的几个仆人也没放过。他们将遗体上的所有物品搜刮干净，然后焚毁，连那两匹白马都推下了悬崖，待它们被淹死之后扬长而去。装着羊皮卷的漂流瓶原本被隐形的细线缠绕满并绑在马腿上，遇到水之后竟慢慢地溶解了。这个漂流瓶在海上漂了很久，但在十年前被一个男人捡到，他带到一个古老的部落里，交给了地位最高的长老。  
“那个人是巫部落的族民，”Vision说，“我用了Wanda教给我的方法，通过古老的咒术读取物品上的残留影像。可惜我资质有限，不能读取更多了，没有办法知道宝藏的位置。”  
Tony的手微微颤抖，他闭着眼睛，不让自己流泪。  
“谢谢你，Vision，你已经给了我最大的帮助，”Tony睁开眼，“我会找到宝藏的。”

 

虽然话是这么说，但Tony研究了大半个月，还是毫无头绪。于是他再次来到水牢，希望可以从Obadiah嘴里挖到一些也许连他本人都未察觉到的信息。  
“Stark，你过来。”Obadiah今天没有骂街，也没有疯狂地嘶吼问财宝在哪里，他很平静地说：“我有话必须告诉你。”  
Rhodes挡在Tony身前，提醒他小心有诈。而Tony却觉得，他已经失去了挚爱；Obadiah还能怎么样伤害他呢？他走上前去。  
“不对，再走近一点。这句话，只有Stark家族才能听。”  
Obadiah刚想凑到Tony的耳边，气窗里飞进来一支箭，直直地插进了Obadiah的脖子，终结了他的生命。Peter的声音从水牢外传来：“快躲开！他嘴里有下过诅咒的毒针！”  
Tony定定地看着一支支箭准确无误地插在气窗的铁栏杆上，少年跳到屋顶上，一脚踹断栏杆，轻巧地从那个勉强能容一人通过的狭窄小窗上攀进来，在墙壁上借力然后做了一个漂亮的后翻，稳稳地落在他面前。  
“我回来了，先生，”他说，“我回来了。”

 

“陛下，我从水晶球上感受到了蓝宝石的能量波动，Peter可能……”  
冲进水牢里的Vision目瞪口呆地看着紧紧拥抱着的两个人，在旁边看戏的Pepper无声地招招手，他走过去。  
“已经一刻钟了，”Pepper说，“不过蓝宝石的主人回来了，值得庆祝。”  
“……”  
Rhodes也压低声音：“你应该好好提高你的魔法造诣，尤其是预言预知这一方面。这样的话下次你闯进来的时候就不会忘记带点酒跟吃的。”  
“……”

“这么长时间以来你没有传回一点消息，就是因为你被Mandarin带到了异国？”  
Peter一边啃烤火鸡一边含糊不清地讲了他这半年来的经历。  
当时他跟Mandarin打得难舍难分，帐篷已经快要被烧毁了，Peter抱着无论如何也不能让Mandarin逃出帐篷的信念，幸好他穿着那件布甲，几乎没有受伤；而Mandarin却不打算跟Peter纠缠下去。他用魔戒制造出了传送之门，Peter也跟着跳进那个漆黑的洞口，两人一起掉到了黑不溜丢的传送通道里；Mandarin当然不会让敌人跟在自己身后逃命，他在半空中又画了一个传送圈，于是Peter就掉在了一个不知名的湖泊里，幸好他在帝国训练自己时成功地学会了游泳，否则很可能就葬身于那里了。  
Vision点点头，“所以我们在废墟里什么都没有找到。”他看向Tony，Tony把玩着脖子上的项链，Peter则有点艰难地咽下火鸡，说：“我很抱歉，先生，我当时真的来不及……”  
“继续说。”Tony不需要他的道歉，“你活着回来了比什么都重要。”  
“我掉在湖中心，费尽所有力气才爬上岸，Mr.Barton捡到了我，把我带到他的小木屋里。”  
当Peter说出他来自大陆南边的Stark帝国并指出方位的时候，Clint死活不肯相信。因为这里是影之国的边界，它位于大陆最东端的小岛上，与Stark帝国的距离比北境之国还要遥远得多。Peter向他解释了好久自己是被魔戒的力量带来的，还讲述了自己跟十戒帮的战斗，Clint也曾跟那个野蛮可怕的帮派交过手，两人一见如故。  
“我是影之国的守门人，Clinton Francis Barton，你们也可以叫我鹰眼。”  
Pepper望着那个背着箭筒、露着双臂、正在疯狂往嘴里塞小甜饼的男人，有点不敢相信，“影之国？斯凯岛上的影之国？”  
影之国的女王，魔境之主斯卡哈以她恒久不变的不老美貌与高超的战斗技艺闻名了几个世纪，但是从来都没有人探访过这个神秘的国家，或者说没有人能够活着从那里回来，以至于有很多人都怀疑它是否真实存在。  
Clint却摆摆手：“不要提到年龄这个问题。”  
休息过后恢复了一点体力的Peter问他，有什么方法可以尽快离开这里，回到Stark帝国？Clint说，因为Peter是被强制传送进来的，没有经过女王的许可，所以最好先觐见一下，得到女王的同意之后再离开。他也是第一次遇到这样的情况，不知道该怎么送Peter出去。  
但是斯卡哈并没有立刻就接受他们的觐见。  
她安排了许多奇特的训练课程，Clint尚且难以招架，Peter就更不用说了，不过幸运的是他成长得很快。在影之国度过的时间跟Peter所感知到的有差异，当他全部完成训练，得到斯卡哈的认可并被送回大陆的另一端时，他才发现已经过去了好几个月。  
Rhodes感到很好奇：“鹰眼你不是守门人么？女王怎么会允许你跟着Peter走？”  
“因为Peter说帝国有最棒的甜甜圈，希望我有机会可以来尝试一下啊。”Clint很无所谓地说。其实真正的原因是Clint的训练成绩并不理想，在用时上落后了Peter太多，女王觉得他很应该到别的国家去历练一下，增长见闻，就让他跟Peter一起回来了。  
Peter往嘴里塞食物的动作更猛了，他怕自己说漏嘴。  
“事情就是这样了么？”Tony这一天里经历了大起大落，他现在连对Peter的奇妙冒险也相当心平气和了，“你们来到水牢的时间刚刚好，千钧一发救下我？”  
“没错，我跟Peter被传送到野外的森林里，跑了一整天才回到内城。侍卫们认得他们的Parker将军，告诉他你们都到水牢里去了，但是我们已经来不及越过重兵看守的通道，为了不让Obadiah暗算你们，我跟Peter只能爬到水牢外的树上监视着。我看到Obadiah的后颈上隐隐地浮现出那个奇怪的图腾，它来自一个古老的巫部落，那里的人最擅长使用毒药与诅咒。Obadiah同时与十戒帮、巫部落有联系，皮肤上显示出来的印记就是他长期接触巫部落族人的最好证明。”Clint觉得自己也挺委屈的，他对这些邪恶势力明明也了如指掌，但女王却只关注Peter……  
算了算了小甜饼挺好吃的。

Tony从长桌的另一头站起，走到Clint身边；Clint也站起来，跟他握手。  
“欢迎你来到帝国，Clinton. ”  
鹰眼是一个很强大的战士，如果他愿意留在帝国，将会百利而无一害。

 

Rhodes自告奋勇要带鹰眼在帝国里逛逛，Peter目送着他们走远，Tony说：“Peter，你跟我来，我有事情要跟你说。”  
很巧，Peter想，我也有事要跟您说。  
他俩一起进了秘密的石室，Tony向他陈述了宝藏的事。他跟Peter都很不在乎能否拥有、挥霍金钱，Tony本来就是贵族，即使隐藏身份也不可能在金钱上受到委屈；Peter就更不用说了，他淳朴善良，二十年来都过着俭朴的生活，金钱对他来说没什么意义。况且待在Tony身边对他来说就已经很满足了，自己是否富有他根本不放在心上。  
“我希望将这笔财宝用在帝国的子民上，”Tony说，“但是我始终没有头绪。”  
Peter看着那张地图，表情变得奇怪起来。  
“陛下，我必须告诉您，也许我已经找到您口中的宝藏了。”

在完成所有训练课程之后，女王告诉他，他还需要接受七宗罪的试炼，才能离开斯凯岛。他来到一个很深的山洞面前，Clint向他保证自己一定会守在洞口，不让任何人进去打扰Peter。  
在洞穴的深处，他分别经历了傲慢、嫉妒、暴怒、懒惰、贪婪、饕餮等试验，每通过一关的试炼，洞穴里就会幻化成一个房间的模样，他脑海中有一把声音在指引着他去拿走桌子上镶嵌着宝石的钥匙，房间的门方可显现，让他通往下一关的试炼。  
“我读到过这个传说，”Tony摸了摸下巴，“暴怒是一个可怕的巨人吗？”  
Peter点头，他还是心有余悸：“它全身发绿，有好几层楼那么高，赤裸着上半身，力气特别大……”  
总而言之，当他成功通过了前面的六个考验，经过长长的走廊来到最后一个房间时，发现里面并没有什么诡异的生物，一个红色短发的美丽女人端着酒杯，慵懒地侧倚于御座之中，长腿翘起来压在宽大的把手上，她穿着性感的紧身黑色礼服，那是Peter从未见过的款式。  
“欢迎你来到这里，勇敢的冒险者。”  
她从高高的御座上走下来，对Peter说：“要通过前面的六关并不太难，很多人都做得到。但这最后的一关才是最重要的一关，这个罪行的严重程度是最轻的，却也是最难抵抗的。要通过色欲的试炼，需要非比寻常的勇气和毅力。”  
她引着Peter走到自己的御座前，后面的墙壁缓缓打开，露出一条石制的走廊来。她凑到Peter肩膀上吹了口气，迷人的声音在Peter的耳畔响起：“要好好表现哦。”  
走廊的尽头有一扇门，他深呼吸了好几下，推开。  
他愣住了。

宽敞的卧室里铺着珍贵的地毯，华丽的巨大帐顶悬在柔软的大床上，窗外有日落的余晖透进来，为昏暗的房间增添了一丝暧昧的光亮。  
那一瞬间他以为自己回到了帝国。  
自己心心念念想着的人，Tony Stark，穿着丝质的酒红色睡袍，腰带系得很随意，不能遮掩住胸腹一大片的皮肤。他正靠在缀着流苏的抱枕上读书，一截光洁的小腿不经意地从睡袍下摆里露出来。  
“Peter？”看到来人之后他从床上坐起来，揉揉眼睛，“你回来了？”  
卧室里一股似有若无的小雏菊香气慢慢地蔓延，在空气里流动着。  
“你过来。怎么到家了也不让侍卫报告一声，我好出去接你。”  
他拍拍自己身边的位置，示意Peter也坐到他床上来。Peter一步步地走过去，他有些恍惚，是的，先生所在的地方，就是他的家。  
而且这里也有小雏菊的味道，错不了的。  
Peter站到那张大床前，站到Tony面前，他第一次见到这样随性诱人的先生，虽然他曾经大着胆子拥抱过他，亲吻过他，但是从未想过越雷池一步。  
Tony牵起他的手轻轻地吻了一下，还像只猫咪一样伸出舌头舔了舔Peter的手背，然后放在自己的胸口上。  
他抬起头，问：“你想要我吗？”  
Say that you want me everyday, that you want me every way.  
You need me, got me trippin’ super psycho love. *  
面前的少年沉默着一言不发，逆着光看不清表情。于是他又重复了一次：“你想要我吗？”  
他就势将Peter拉到身上，Peter还在震惊之中，猝不及防地摔进了一个充盈着小雏菊香味的怀抱里。就在两人的嘴唇即将触碰的时候，Peter踉踉跄跄地站起来，仓皇地躲开了好几米远。  
“你怎么了？”Tony也站起来，睡袍几乎要从他肩膀上滑落，“你不是很喜欢我吗？总是找准机会抱我亲我，你不想要我吗？”  
Peter用力地呼吸着：“我喜欢他，也……也许还想要他——但不是你。”  
他一把抓起门边桌子上的钥匙，打开房门就冲了出去。像是怕被身后的人追赶上似的，他在那条昏暗的走廊里跑了好久好久都不敢停下，终于前方出现了一小片光亮，他逃命一般冲出山洞，靠在树干上叼着一根草的Clint跟他大眼瞪小眼。  
“你，你没事吧？”  
Peter摆摆手，他现在只想快点觐见女王，然后回家：“我完成了，我们走吧。”  
在大殿上女王终于宣布Peter通过了所有的试炼，他所拿到的七把钥匙是用来打开宝藏之门的，影之国里保存着一笔财富，相传得到它们的人终有一天可以征服这片大陆。女王为了避免纷争，设置了七宗罪的试炼，Peter是这么多年来第一个成功通关的人。  
“现在，它是你的了。”斯卡哈说，“作为影之国的女王，魔境之主，我认可你为勇敢之人。”  
Peter却说他不想要什么奖赏，只希望女王可以送他回家。  
于是他终于带着七把钥匙，回到了帝国。  
“真是有趣的经历，”Tony说，“那你的意思是……”  
Peter不肯放过那双焦糖色的漂亮眼睛，他忍不住抓住对方的手：“我希望将这笔宝藏献给您，先生。”  
“Nice work, kid. ”他故作镇定地挑了挑眉，“你的目标达成了，你将成为帝国最优秀、最高贵的人。”  
Peter却摇摇头：“我不想要这个，先生。”  
我希望您可以兑现您的诺言，至少我现在有资格站在您身边了，不是吗？  
“您为什么不问问我，是怎样通过色欲的考验的呢？”  
Tony觉得自己简直白长了那几岁，调情跟欲望这回事，如果他愿意开班授课，足够别人读一辈子甚至变成教皇，但他在面对这个少年的时候，总是无法得心应手。  
“玫瑰是最遥远的、最秘密的、最无可侵犯的，它象征着爱；想要得到玫瑰，需要付出很大的代价，要有毁灭自己的信念。当花瓣散落散尽时，它的生命就会结束。”  
“我承认我确实爱着您，先生，为了您我愿意做任何事，甚至毁灭自己。但是，在得到您的认可之前，我什么都不会做。”  
“您就是我的玫瑰。”  
少年的眼里有深不见底的爱慕。  
“我为您唱过歌，跳过舞，念过诗；出发前您说会等我回来，拥抱过我，亲吻过我；  
我的花瓣还没有散尽，您的承诺又是否还算数呢？”  
Tony觉得，在脑子宕机的时候，就不必费神去想什么情话了。他的手臂环上Peter的肩，偷偷地踮了一下脚，吻上少年柔软的唇瓣。  
“I love you, kid. ”*

 

“那个羊皮卷上设置了咒术，只有Stark家族的人才能破解，Tony Stark与他的爱人Peter Parker的血液交融在地图上画出Stark的家徽，触发了隐藏在羊皮卷中的传送魔法，然后他们就得到了宝藏，永远地幸福地生活在一起了。”  
Thor合上书本。  
“就这样完了？”Loki不可置信地瞪着眼。  
Thor一副你还想听到些什么的表情：“就这样完了。”  
“你根本就不会讲故事！”  
两百岁的小Loki从草地上坐起来，迈着小短腿气呼呼地往自家的宫殿里走。比他年长一些却已经高他一个头的Thor愣了愣，不知道弟弟为什么生气。  
“Sif，你说Loki他是不是听不懂爱情故事啊？”  
躺在大石头后面的Sif朝天空翻了个白眼：“你为什么要跟自己两百岁的弟弟讲爱情故事啊？”  
“……”  
在踏进大门前Loki还特意回头看了看他哥哥有没有追上来，确认身后没有人之后，他绷得紧紧的小脸立刻松动下来，扑哧一笑：  
“傻瓜。”

 

*出自Simon Curtis《Super Psycho Love》，b站有剪辑，特辣特牛批。

*出自RDJ的ins，正主发糖谁顶得住啊。

 

END.

 

谁能想到这个故事属于浴中奇思呢。  
某天快乐showering的时候突然想起了叶芝的这首《秘密的玫瑰》，特别喜欢这个翻译，就觉得要不以它为基础写一个故事好了。  
一开始的大纲是打算虐爆的……但我过分沙雕了，虐不来，开心就完事了。我也没想过会发展成这样，画风跳脱，走向完全把握不了，出现了好多奇怪的梗x明明原著语句的背景有够严肃  
= = 比较累没能写齐七宗罪的全部场景有点点遗憾。

我又一次写完了，我爽了，摸了。


End file.
